Through Sirius' Eyes
by 13.shimer.13
Summary: 8 100 word drabbles through Sirius' eyes about his best friend James and his eventual wife, Lily.


Through Sirius' Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

**Yr 1**

"Sirius, mate, I think I'm in love!" James Potter had told Sirius Black. He had not believed him at first, and then, once he did believe his best friend and was certain it wasn't a joke, he had asked James who he loved. He had pointed at a girl in a carriage on the train containing girls, a small, red headed one. She was smiling brightly and laughing prettily. She was cute, for sure. She was the smallest girl he had ever seen, and she looked easily hurt. "Don't you break her heart!" Sirius warned James with a small smile.

**Yr 2**

"Potter, leave me _alone_!" shouted the furious second year girl, Lily Evans. Sirius watched as the small girl shouted at his best friend, and couldn't help but laugh. James had been teasing her since last year to get her attention—and it was working, but it was negative attention. Although James said he loved Lily, he didn't know how to show it. Sirius knew he should have been trying to be nice to her instead, but preferred to let his friend work it out. James had just turned Lily's hair green, and Lily wasn't happy. "I'd run, mate!" Sirius advised.

**Yr 3**

"Why do you hate me so much, Evans? I'm not _that _bad! You could do worse!" Lily scowled at the third year boy in front of her, James Potter. He was flanked by Sirius, as usual. James had asked Lily to join him for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, and she had declined. Sirius listened to the angry witch as she told James all of the reasons why she despised him and would never go out with him with a smirk on his face. When would his friend learn to be better around her? "Is that a no then?" Lily growled.

**Yr 4**

"How do I get her to like me, Sirius? She hates me, and there's nothing I can do! You've got to help me," Sirius stared at James like he was insane. Did James think he knew anything about girls? Because he didn't think he did. Yet for the whole of their fourth year, James had been pestering Sirius for ideas on how to make Lily go out with him, or like him enough to be in the same room as him without cursing him. Sirius was flat out of ideas. Well, there was one left: "Write her a letter apologising..."

**Yr 5**

"Go away Potter. I hate you!" Lily cried as she stormed into her dormitory. James tried to follow her up, but the staircase flattened into a slide, and Both Lily and James fell down it. Lily landed on top of James, blushed, and quickly got up off of him before pushing her way out of the common room which was filled with amused observers. James scrambled to his feet, downtrodden and sighed. Sirius, who had watched from the side, came up to his friend and patted him on the back. "I think you should leave her alone, Prongs," Sirius ordered.

**Yr 6**

"Oi, Potter! Have you done McGonagall's essay on the Tribal Transfigatory Tongue Twister's? If you haven't, would you like to go work on it in the library?" Lily asked James in a somewhat friendly voice. They were finally learning to just be civil in each other's presence, and Sirius was proud of them. He watched with glee as Lily and James walked off to the library, complaining about the length of the essay and its subject matter. He chuckled lowly to himself. They really were perfect for each other. "Prongs might get with her yet," Sirius said softly to himself.

**Yr 7**

"Lily, will you go out with me, please?" James asked Lily desperately. This was not the first time, either. He had asked her once a day since the beginning of their seventh, and final, year. Sirius shook his head, certain of Lily's answer, which had remained the same each and every time he asked her. It was always a blunt 'No'. But this time, something was different. Lily turned around and looked at James. She looked at him properly, devoid of any hate or dislike, and then smiled gently at him. "Yes." She said, and all three of them hugged.

**After Hogwarts**

"What will you call him?" Sirius asked Lily and James Potter, who were holding a small child on a hospital bed in St. Mungo's Hospital. It was a little boy, who had short tufts of black hair curling out of his head messily, and chubby cheeks. He was the spitting image of his father—but for his eyes, which were just as green as his mother's, and brighter still. He was looking at his father, mother and godfather curiously, and making random gargling noises on occasion. His worn out mother said "Harry," and James nodded in agreement. "Harry James Potter."

A/N: I Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
